Eloping
by Locksmith chan
Summary: Sesuai dengan nama judulnya. Yuri. Fanfic keempatku.


Eloping

One Shot

Nanoha dengan gelisah menunggu Fate, berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya. Sesudah melihat jam tangannya dia celingukan melihat kiri dan kanannya. Dan karena tidak terlihat Fate dalam pandangannya, dia mulai melakukan hal-hal lain seperti memainkan jari-jarinya, melihat-lihat orang lain berlalu lalang, atau sekedar mengamati fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di stasiun. Tapi kegelisahannya hilang ketika Fate datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa" senyum Nanoha mengembang ketika melihat Fate meskipun Fate datang terlambat.

"Let's go Nanoha" Fate mengulurkan tangannya pada Nanoha.

"Ya" Nanoha menerimanya dengan senang berpikir akan bisa bersama-sama dengan Fate.

Saat ini Nanoha dan Fate adalah sepasang kekasih dan mereka sedang lari bersama-sama, tapi bukan kawin lari. Mereka hanya kabur, benci pada dunia yang kejam, dunia yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah lama jadian sejak masih SD, tapi ketika SMP kelas 3 akhirnya mereka memberitahu pada keluarga mereka mengenai hubungan mereka dan tentu saja ditentang keras, bahkan mereka tidak diperbolehkan saling bertemu. Di sekolah mereka tidak boleh membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya curiga. Sehingga mereka harus saling menelepon diam-diam. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk menghapus rindu yang telah menumpuk, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu, untuk melarikan diri diam-diam.

Fate POV

Setelah membeli tiket kereta api shinkansen(nozomi) di mesin penjual tiket otomatis, kami pun segera berangkat pergi. Tujuannya adalah Kyoto. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Nanoha mau pergi ke Kyoto, ya yang mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Kyoto sebenarnya adalah Nanoha. Padahal di Kyoto lebih banyak kuil-kuil daripada tempat hiburan. Begitu kutanya kenapa dia hanya menjawab "Karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke Kyoto"

Tapi sudahlah aku tidak peduli kemana asal bisa terus bersamanya.. menghabiskan waktu yang berharga bersama dengannya.. begitulah pikirku.

Barang bawaan mereka masing-masing cuma satu buah tas yang isinya kebutuhan sederhana dan pakaian yang cukup.

Kami duduk berdua bersebelahan, tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan, kami hanya saling berpegangan tangan. Untung tidak ada orang yang memberi perhatian. Lama-lama kepala kami terasa berat dan akhirnya tertidur.

Perjalanan 2 jam 20 menit terasa singkat karena kami terus tertidur sampai nozomi hampir sampai di tujuan.

Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai.

"Mau kemana dulu?"

"Boleh ke kuil?" pintanya seperti anak kecil.

"Mau kuil yang mana?"

"Terserah deh"

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Kami pergi kesana naik bus apalagi terminal bus ini terletak di depan stasiun kereta api Kyoto, jadi efisien.

Ketika sampai kami langsung berdoa.

Aku berdoa dengan serius, permintaanku adalah agar aku bisa tetap bersama dengan Nanoha selamanya. Setelah selesai aku melirik ke arah Nanoha, ternyata dia masih belum selesai berdoa. Kupikir dia minta apa saja, sampai jauh lebih serius daripada aku.

"Nah selesai"

"Kamu minta apa sih?"

"Rahasia"

"Minta agar berat badanmu berkurang ya?" aku menyeringai.

"Ih Fate-chan nggak sopan" Nanoha mencibir.

"Haha"

"Lalu mau kemana?"

"Terserah kamu?"

"Selalu saja terserah aku, Fate-chan gimana sih"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jalan-jalan saja"

"Keliling kota?"

"Sekalian beli souvenir"

~***~

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ketika kita sedang bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai sambil bersenang-senang. Melupakan kenyataan kejam yang harus dihadapi. Berkeliling-keliling melihat-lihat pemandangan.

Dan tiba saat makan.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

Nanoha segera mengambil dompetnya "Biar aku saja yang bayar Fate-chan"

"Tidak aku saja"

"Makanan yang kupesan lebih mahal, jadi aku!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Nggak apa-apa!"

"Jadi siapa yang bayar?" sela penjaga kasir itu bosan.

Akhirnya Nanoha menyerah dan membiarkan Fate membayarinya.

"Tapi kalau aku beli souvenir jangan dibayarin."

Tapi seolah tidak peduli. "Tetap akan kubayarin"

"Mouu Fate-chan!"

* * *

"Aku mau beli ini buat Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, dan Hayate-chan ah, oh ya untuk Vita-chan juga" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dalam hati aku senang karena Nanoha terlihat enjoy.

~***~

Dan tidak terasa gelap mulai menyapa.

"Ah coba kalau kita datang disaat sedang festival ya, pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba turun salju. Memang saat ini sedang musim dingin.

"Wah.." Nanoha memandang salju yang turun dengan takjub, tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan menampung beberapa salju yang turun.

Sementara Fate hanya diam saja, wajahnya seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"Nanoha, ayo kita pulang.."

"Apa..?"

"Sekarang sudah malam.. keluargamu pasti khawatir.."

"Fate-chan, bukannya kamu sendiri juga sama?"

"Sekarang Lindy dan Chrono sedang berada di markas selama beberapa hari jadi mereka tidak pulang dan Arf juga ikut."

Wajah Nanoha berubah jadi cemberut. "Aku tidak mau pulang"

"Nanoha jangan jadi manja seperti anak kecil" kataku meninggikan suaraku.

"Percuma kita pulang, orangtuaku masih belum menyetujui hubungan kita. Lebih baik kita tetap bahagia seperti ini"

"Nanoha, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Terus kenapa masih?! Ini sama saja kita lari dari kenyataan!"

"Apa salahnya kalau sekali-kali kita beristirahat sejenak dari kenyataan yang kejam?!"

"Tapi ini sudah cukup!"

Nanoha tidak menjawab, tubuhnya mulai mengigil akibat dingin yang menusuk lehernya. Fate melepas syal yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya di leher Nanoha. "Dasar.. makanya kamu jangan mengikat rambutmu di musim dingin.."

Nanoha memegang syal dari Fate, merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang memancar dari syal itu "..aku masih ingin lebih lama bersamamu Fate.."

Fate melihat mata Nanoha yang berkaca-kaca, hatinya jadi sedih. "Aku juga Nanoha.."

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh bersama..?" Nanoha mulai menangis.

"…" Fate tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hatinya bagaikan teriris-iris.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang hari ini, aku mau besok"

"Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan, bukannya kamu juga ingin bersamaku..?" Nanoha menatap Fate dengan sedih.

Nanoha bersandar di bahu Fate.

"Kalau begitu jadikan malam ini malam yang penuh kenangan."

Nanoha dan Fate memesan hotel. Beruntung kamarnya tidak penuh, karena belum mendekati hari-hari festival.

Mereka hanya menonton tv berdua di kamar dengan suara kecil, sejak tadi Nanoha terus mengelus-elus tangan Fate.

"Kapan kita punya kesempatan seperti ini lagi ya?"

Fate tidak menjawab. Dia juga sedang dilibat pikiran yang sama.

"Kalau kita nggak satu sekolah waktu SMA.."

"Sudah ah, jangan ngomong gitu lagi" potong Fate dengan lirih. "Jadi sedih.."

"Aku nggak akan bisa lupa saat-saat seperti ini.."

"Aku juga.."

"Kita bisa begini lagi nggak ya kalau sudah besar?"

Benar kami memang menyadari kalau kita masih anak-anak, belum bisa terlepas dari orangtua, karena itu juga kita belum bisa hidup bersama.

Mungkinkah kalau sudah besar aku dan Fate akan bisa..

"Nanoha, aku boleh kasih kamu sesuatu?"

"Apa?" mendadak Nanoha menjadi excited mendengar akan mendapat hadiah dari Fate.

Fate melepas cincin pemberian ibunya, Lindy. Bukan dari emas. Bukan permata berlian. Hanya berbentuk cincin perak polos.

"Nggak ada harganya, tapi saat ini cuma ini satu-satunya yang bisa aku kasih sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Ah jangan!" cetus Nanoha kaget.

Tapi Fate memaksa. Fate mengambil tangan Nanoha. Dimasukkannya cincin itu di jari manis kiri Nanoha, dan ternyata pas.

"Aku ingin kamu selalu ingat aku Nanoha" Fate tersenyum dengan lembut tapi terlihat sedih.

"Tanpa cincin ini juga aku selalu ingat Fate-chan!"

"Aku senang.."

Sesaat Nanoha mengamati cincin di jari manisnya. Lalu dia melepaskan cincin miliknya yang dipakai di jari manis kanan.

"Aku ingin ini buat Fate-chan" katanya mantap.

"Betul?" Fate merasa gembira. "Ini buat aku?"

Nanoha menyodorkan cincinnya tapi Fate malah mengulurkan tangannya. "Nanoha, aku ingin kamu yang masukin."

Jantung Nanoha jadi berdegup kencang melihat senyum Fate, padahal dia sudah terbiasa melihat senyum Fate. Mungkin karena apa yang mereka lakukan seperti bertukar cincin dalam pernikahan.

"Akan kupakai siang-malam"

"Lebih baik pakai di rumah"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, dan Hayate-chan tahu itu cincinku, nanti mereka curiga."

"Biarin"

"Kalau orangtuaku sampai jadi tahu?!"

Fate sudah hendak menjawab lagi ketika tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Mata mereka saling bertemu, saling beradu. Tiba-tiba Fate menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka, tapi tidak mau menjauh, dia tidak mau kedekatannya dengan Nanoha menjadi berkurang. Belum pernah Fate melihat mata Nanoha sedekat ini..

'_Mata birunya indah..'_

Fate merasa kalau melihatnya lebih dekat lagi dasar matanya akan terlihat. Dan tidak sadar Fate mendekatkan wajahnya. Lebih dekat lagi. Hampir menempel di wajah Nanoha.

Dan Nanoha tidak mengelak, tidak menarik wajahnya menjauh, tidak menggeser duduknya, bahkan tidak memindahkan tatapannya. Nanoha diam saja, pikirannya sama dengan Fate. Seperti kena sihir, tatapannya terkunci di mata Fate.

Lalu Fate tidak tahu lagi darimana datangnya keberanian itu. Tiba-tiba saja nalurinya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mendekati bibir Nanoha dan menyentuhnya…

Hanya sedetik bibir mereka bersentuhan. Karena di detik lain Nanoha telah tersentak kaget. Menarik wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Fa Fate-chan!" gumamnya tersipu-sipu. Nanoha menjauh sedikit dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Nggak apa-apa kan?" Fate juga merasa badannya panas-dingin, meskipun suasananya tidak panas dan AC masih menyala.

Cuma segitu saja ya rasanya ciuman pertama? pikirnya sambil mencoba merasakan bibirnya.

Fate ingin mengulangi ciumannya. Kemudian dia mendekat pada Nanoha lagi. Tapi Nanoha tidak menjauh.

"Nanoha.." Matanya begitu menginginkan berciuman dengan Nanoha.

"Fate-chan.." Nanoha juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Kemudian mereka berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih lama, mungkin satu menit.. dua menit..

Setelah berciuman dadanya berdebar dengan hangat. Nafasnya sedikit sesak.

Menyadari kalau mungkin ini saat-saat terakhir mereka bisa sedekat ini, Nanoha mulai menjadi berani. Dia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Fate menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Na Nanoha?"

"Fate, aku ingin kenangan lebih.."

"Jangan seperti ini.." Fate menjadi gugup.

"Aku ingin Fate.. ingin disentuh oleh Fate.. tolong jadikan malam ini malam yang penuh kenangan.." pinta Nanoha.

"Nanoha.."

"Fate, peluklah aku.."

Kemudian Fate mendekat dan mencium Nanoha lagi.

Malam itu jadi kenangan yang selamanya takkan terlupakan.

~***~

Kemudian esok paginya mereka pulang. Fate mengantar Nanoha ke rumahnya.

"Sampai sini saja Fate.." mereka berhenti sekitar 50 meter dari rumah Nanoha.

"Terima kasih.. untuk semuanya.." Nanoha berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin, meskipun matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Fate juga tersenyum dan dalam hati memuji ketabahan Nanoha.

"Nanoha, maaf aku tidak pantas untukmu.."

"Fate-chan bicara apa sih.." Nanoha bermaksud bercanda meskipun dalam hatinya menangis mendengarnya.

"Suatu saat.. aku akan kembali dan saat itu aku akan jadi pantas untukmu.." katanya dengan tegas sambil memegang tangan Nanoha.

'Tapi suatu saat itu kapan..' pikir Nanoha, meskipun Nanoha dalam hati meragukannya tapi masih ada benih-benih harapan di dalam hatinya.

"Sampai nanti Nanoha.." Fate menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup kening Nanoha. Kemudian Fate berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama..

Meskipun seandainya ada orang lain disisiku..

Tidak ada orang lain yang kucintai selain dirimu..

Air mata Nanoha dan Fate pun tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

The end~

A/N : Kalau ada informasi yang salah, saya minta maaf, anggap saja ceritanya seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan membuat sequel cerita ini, tapi belum tentu juga, karena sibuk dan kekurangan inspirasi..


End file.
